


[podfic] Braided

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Body Hair, F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Slowly, lightly, again and again, she brushed her hand over his hair, sometimes twining her fingers through its length before letting it fall back against his neck and shoulder. Once or twice her fingers traced the line of his jaw, running over his morning stubble and stroking his beard. Her touch sent a pleasant, tingling shiver over his skin, and finally Kanan sighed in contentment and opened his eyes.





	[podfic] Braided

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Braided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675304) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Non-Penetrative Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Hair, Pubic Hair

 **Length:**  00:14:26

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Braided_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
